Some appliance applications have a tube connected to a second part, where the second part may be a water source, a water dispensing apparatus, a filtering apparatus, another tube, or other part or assembly. For example, some refrigerator doors contain a water or ice dispenser that receives water by way of a tube through the hinge. In order to facilitate assembly and removal of the refrigerator door, a portion of the tube was installed in the door, and a waterway connector was placed near the hinge to enable the tube to be connected and disconnected from a tube from the water source.
In the past, various waterway connections were used, often press-fit into the end of a tube, and included features that locked or threaded together to make a connection. In many waterway applications, leak-proof connections were desired, and certain prior connections were developed to ensure a suitable seal. However, to provide a suitable seal, these prior connections were connected so securely that they were difficult to disconnect when service or disassembly was needed. Other prior connections were easy to disconnect, but enabled inadvertent loosening or separation and could not be used in applications where leak-proof connections were desired. Additionally, many such connections were disassembled by a consumer, for example to remove a refrigerator door to facilitate moving the appliance. Consumers found disassembly of the prior connections difficult, and frequently failed to reassemble the prior connections properly enabling leaks in the connections. Consumer disassembly of prior waterway connections resulted in increased repair calls and consumer dissatisfaction with the difficulty of proper disassembly and reassembly, increasing the costs associated with prior connections.